Super Princess Peach
|genre = Action |modes = Single player |ratings = |platform = Nintendo DS |manual = |media = 256-megabit DS card |requirements = |input = Buttons, D-pad, touchscreen, microphone |pregame = |nxtgame = }} is an adventure game for the Nintendo DS, and Nintendo's first game with Princess Peach as the main playable character. The first game with Peach as a playable character is ''Super Mario Bros. 2. In this game, the roles are reversed. Bowser kidnaps Mario, Luigi and the Mushroom Kingdom Toads and it's up to Peach to save them. Plot Vibe Island is a mysterious island not far from the Mushroom Kingdom, but hardly ever spoken of, as it contains great power. Bowser hears about Vibe Island, and builds a summer villa there. A few of his minions discover the legendary Vibe Scepter , and Bowser plots to use it as revenge on Mario and Luigi. While Princess Peach is taking a stroll, Bowser's minions head to Peach's Castle and send a Goomba in to use the scepter to cause chaos so they can capture the brothers. The minions charge in once the scepter is in activation, and captures Mario, Luigi, Toad, and other Toads. The minions report back to Bowser, but the Goomba starts to cause chaos in the villa by waving the scepter. Everyone is either happy, angry, or sad. Back at the castle, the Princess returns from her walk with Toadsworth and a Toad and all are shocked to see the castle. They go inside to find everyone extremely happy, raging with anger, or nonstop crying. One Toad sees the letter Bowser left for them, explaining they captured both Mario and Luigi. Princess Peach, in rage, proclaims she will rescue them, as she has been saved by them many times. Before Peach departs, Toadsworth gives the princess an unordinary umbrella named Perry, who will journey along with Peach in the worlds. Perry can talk, and later is seen with a sad backstory revealed as the player adventures. Gameplay The player controls Princess Peach while she accompanies Perry. Peach can use vibes to perform special abilities. Perry will give hints or advice the player when Peach hits the Message Block. Perry Peach can pick up enemies with Perry; she can either allow Perry to absorb the enemy or World Menu Controls * - Select * - Confirm * - Menu * - Shop * - Go Back Worlds *World 1: Ladida Plains *World 2: Hoo's Wood *World 3: Shriek Mansion *World 4: Fury Volcano *World 5: Wavy Beach *World 6: Gleam Glacier *World 7: Giddy Sky *World 8: Bowser's Villa Glossary When the player defeats the enemy, they will appear on the enemy glossary. Each enemy has different descriptions. Development Luigi has unused sprites in the game. The Koopalings were supposed to appear as bosses, but got scrapped out for unknown reasons. Although, during one of the meetings discussing this game the worlds that koopalings were going to take over was mentioned. According to the meeting Morton was the boss of Ladida Plains, Iggy the boss of Sunny Jungle (original name of Hoo's Woods), Roy the boss of Shriek Mansion, Wendy the boss of Fury Volcano, Lemmy the boss of Wavy Beach, Larry the boss of Gleam Glacier, and Ludwig was to be the boss of Giddy Sky. References in other games In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Bowser's congratulations screen references the events in Super Mario Odyssey and the reversed roles in Super Princess Peach. Additionally, Perry appears as a support spirit. Navigation de:Super Princess Peach fr:Super Princess Peach it:Super Princess Peach fi:Super Princess Peach ja:ピーチの大冒険!? nl:Super Princess Peach es:Super Princess Peach da:Super Princess Peach no:Super Princess Peach Category:Super Princess Peach Category:Nintendo DS games Category:2005 games